Baby-5's Nine Fiancee's
by SatoSereSao
Summary: <html><head></head>A story of true pain, fear, hatred and love. . . Law X Baby 5. (AU, Spoilers for current chapters!)</html>


Baby 5's Nine Fiancée

**The first man that came**. . . _Was an executive, a businessman_. He was nicely-impressionable to the Donquixote family, but the problem was being that Doflamingo didn't like his aroma. That's right, he wore too much cologne, so he kept an eye on the children as the waltzed about the halls of their ship.

He didn't like how the executive would touch her bosom, eventually making a move for the younger girly-child. So, he was soon out like a lite… Just like papa was… And there – Baby 5 cried into Buffalo, for the whole night long, saying that she hated Doffy this, Doffy is a meanie that, but really he was only doing it to protect her.

**The second man that came**. . . _Was a cowardly pirate_ who declared that he himself sailed all around the Grand Line: but never did find the One Piece. . . But Baby 5 accepted his hand in proposal, being the sorry-sap she is. He really did want her to be happy; but he knew that she wasn't going to be with a cowardice-thug like him. So, out he went and to the graves like the first – Doflamingo showed his true powers.

"Sorry, but I don't think he was the right one." Said to a crying Baby 5 as she held onto Cora's pant leg, making sure she wasn't going into another breakdown. – Only to be led by a whisper as he left the room he could hear Corazon's voice…

…. "You're too cruel brother…"

**The third man that came**.. . _Was a man who turned out to be alright_ at first, but later was a drunkard. Baby 5 cried and cried and cried throughout the nights she and the man spent alone together when he took the Donquixote's liquor stash, and then finally Doflamingo couldn't stand him anymore – and out he went. Just like the other two imbecilic.

"I'm really a monster, aren't I Cora?" He said as the twosome dug the scumbag's grave. Cora only smiled as he heard a crying Baby 5 being soothed by Buffalo; he was telling her a bedtime story, trying to get her to sleep.

**The fourth man that came**.. . _Was kind of a funny story. Baby 5_ met him on a sunny day in a shopping center with Buffalo, and they proposed right then and there. Unknowing to her – he was a cross-dresser. This time, Doflamingo shot him several times in the face and didn't even care that the cries of Baby 5 were echoing in the background; he wore earplugs.

Corazon tackled the elder, eventually they got into a brawl. "You think you can just kill whomever you like?" Doflamingo kicked the younger off of him for some air.

"I'm getting some fresh air. Don't follow me unless you want to end up dead."

**The fifth man that came**.. . – Was the man who proposed to Baby 5 that same week, while Doflamingo was still pissed off. True to his words whoever followed Doflamingo around and what he said earlier – he would kill them on spot. No joke.

**The sixth man that came**.. . Was a bit of a blur.

**The seventh man that came**.. . The whole world crumbled.

**The eighth man that came**.. .

She finally did something about it. So, Doflamingo asked her cockishly. . ."What, ten isn't a lucky number? Why not wait until I've killed more?" With tears streaming down her face, she shot and he jumped.

"You really are serious…" He tied her up _and she cried. And cried. And cried._

Doflamingo was not a simplistic man, he had a horrible past and the mental scars to prove it. But there were a few simple things in his life that drove him every day to keep going. Now those things were too crumbling apart right before his very eyes.

**The ninth man that came**.. .

"Are you sure? I've never actually see _you_ propose to someone before." Law grunted out a snort, fixing his bandages, not even daring to look over at Doflamingo's corpses that lay before him now. – As he finally done it after all these years.

"I – I don't know. To be honest I just want someone to be with…" Baby 5 smiled sadly and looked over Law's shoulder, there she saw Doflamingo lying there and the sun's rays were kissing his lifeless body. "And I think that's really all he wanted for us all in the end…" She wiped away a tear.

Law's eyes widened and he tried to lurch forward but hissed, Baby 5 offered support. He smacked her hand away and retorted back with – "Now that's a load of bullshit if I haven't ever heard it before." Sighing Baby 5 rubbed Law's back.

"Come on Law. You know he did care about you at one point."

"Maybe one point," Law let out a sadistic chuckle to boot. "But not anymore."

"Do you really think that love in people changes so dramatically?"

"…"

They got close – too close – they hadn't been this close since they were kids – "Baby, I – " He hissed under the pressure of when she adjusted herself on top of him.

"Your crying." She wiped away his tears. "… Are you … regretting your decision?"

They leaned in closer, "I – I don't know." He sighed, his breath on hers made the closure so much more entertaining. "But dammit… your beautiful…"

She flushed a crimson scarlet and as they leaned in for a smooch –

"GOMU GOMU NOOOOOOOOO"

"MUGIWARA –"

**The end! **


End file.
